One Summer Afternoon
by SG-Fan
Summary: Sam and Jack fluff. A different ending for the conversation about 'the' ring in Affinity. Bad summary, but please read it! SJ, DanielJanet. COMPLETE!


Yes, it is I with yet more wonderful Sam and Jack fluff (well Sam and Jack fluff, since I wrote it, not very good but ok is better then none, no? So yes...

Spoilers for Affinity, thanks GateWorld for transcripts.

To BookWorm37: I tried to write pure fluff but... (shrug) yeah, had to had that stupid background stuff in...

* * *

It was a perfect summer day. One of those nice lazy days where all you want to do is lie down and relax...

A scream rang through the air. Teal'c and Daniel didn't even both looking up.

"Daniel, help!"

"Dive in the pool." he suggested lazily.

Sam flew past dressed in a stunning black bathing suit.

"Run Sam," he cheered.

Jack leaped over Daniel and continued his chase of his wife.

"Teal'c!" a female voice called.

"I can not assist you, Doctor Carter."

"Come on!" she pleaded.

"Indeed I can not."

"Oh for cryin' out loud."

"Too much time with Jack," Daniel commented with a yawn.

"Indeed."

Janet rolled her eyes. "Come on, what do you expect from a-" she sat up. "Cassandra Fraiser, not in my house!"

Cassie and Dominic released each other instantly. "Sorry," Cassie muttered.

Jack grabbed his wife and slung her over his shoulder. "In the pool you go."

"Jack!"

**_One year ago exactly..._**

_Carter sat in her lab staring at her laptop._

_"Carter..." Jack began walking into her lab._

_She looked up. "Sir." she acknowledged._

_"I never thought I'd hear myself utter these words: I need that report."_

_She blinked. "Right! Um, I just need to, err, finish typing up my notes." she paused and began rummaging through the papers on her desk frantically. "Uh, yeah, I'll have it for you first thing tomorrow."_

_Jack looked at his watch. "It _is_ tomorrow."_

_Carter looked at her watch dismayed. "Oh."_

_"I'm joking! I don't need the report!"_

_"Well, then, why...? " she began._

_Jack interrupted her. "Because something's going on with you. You haven't tried to confuse me with any scientific babble for the last couple of days and that's a red flag to me."_

_Carter sighed. "Pete gave me this," she said reluctantly, handing Jack the velvet box._

_Jack took the box and opened it slowly. He eyed it. "People normally wear these on their fingers."_

_"I haven't said yes."_

_"And yet -- you haven't said no." He snapped the box closed._

_She started. "I told him I needed to think about it."_

_"And?"_

_"That was two weeks ago," she said wincing._

_"Ah!"_

_"Y'know, all these years I've been concentrating on work - I just assumed that one day I would..." she stopped._

_"Have a life?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_Jack nodded sadly. "Yeah."_

_"And now it comes down to it, I don't know. I mean, every time we go through the Gate, we risk not coming back. Is it fair to put somebody else through that?"_

_"Pete is a cop -- I think he could handle it."_

_Carter seemed to search for something to say. "What about kids?"_

_"What about 'em?"_

_"Do I take maternity leave and then come back? What, do I drop the baby off at daycare on my way to some unexplored planet on the edge of the Crab Nebula?"_

_"Carter, there are people on this base who have families."_

_She sighed and looked him in the eye. "What about you? If things had been different..." she trailed off and looked at him pleadingly._

_"I..." a peculiar look flashed across his face._

_"Sir..."_

_"Carter-" they said simultaneously._

_"You go," Carter said._

_"I..." he paused again._

_"Never mind sir," she said sharply taking the box out of his hands._

_He snatched it back. "This conversation isn't over Carter."_

_"I think it is SIR."_

_"Carter..."_

_"Sir..."_

_"Don't do it," he whispered._

_"Don't do what? Marry him?" she watched him barely nod then pushed on relentlessly, "So what, Carter is available? You have never had to worry about me, have you? My guys always die, Pete lives. Always available, that's me. Carter the Untouchable."_

_"Carter-"_

_"Sir, Don't. What can you say? NOTHING! One of us has to something and I'm tired of it being me!" she stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry sir," she said suddenly. "I was out of line."_

_"No. No, you weren't. You were right," he said quietly._

_"I- I was?"_

_"Yes. Carter, I can't resign, the Air Force won't let me."_

_"I..."_

_"And why sacrifice a promising career for an old foggy like me? Do you see what I'm-"?_

_"Jack."_

_He looked up, misery in his eyes. "Are you happy with him?"_

_"Pete?"_

_"Yes."_

_"No." she admitted quietly._

_"I was- No?"_

_"No."_

_They stared at each other. "Carter, I love you."_

_"Ditto."_

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Double sure?"_

_She pulled him to her. "Absolutely."_

-------

_A year later... _

"No, no, no!"

Jack released his wife half an inch from the pool. "Come on... it's hot out here..."

"Jack... baby doesn't want to go swimming," she tried.

"Of course he does!"

"HE does not."

"Sam..."

She looked up. "Yes?"

_Splash!_

"JACK!"

Jack grinned as his sopping wet wife stumbled out of the pool. "Sorry," he called.

She ignored him and pushed past him.

"Jack, she's eight months pregnant!" Daniel and Janet exclaimed indignantly.

"So?"

"Can't you go easy on her?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

"No."

Daniel shrugged. He knew first hand how protective Jack was. Poor Sam could hardly **breathe** without Jack freaking out!

Cassie and Dominic slunk in the house.

"That girl," Janet muttered. "Daniel, we need to do something."

"Yes dear."

Janet gently punched him.

---

Jack and Sam cuddled together on the couch watching the rain pour.

"We had a good day," Jack stated.

Sam grinned. "Happy Anniversary," she whispered.

"Janet was thoughtful, you know, throwing us that party."

"Yes Jack," she said stroking his neck.

Jack turned to face his wife. "You should sleep! You didn't sleep a wink at all last night..."

"Not tired."

"I noticed." he muttered placing his hand on her belly.

"Hey!" he cried.

"What?"

"He kicked me!"

"Tsk tsk Daniel!" Carter said slapping her belly gently.

"Bart."

"Christopher."

"Homer," he argued.

"Ugh. Stephen."

"Michael."

"Richard." She offered.

He paused. "Richard..."

She waited hopefully.

"I like that."

"Richard Angus?"

"NO to the Angus."

"Dean then."

"Ok."

Carter grinned and patted her belly. "Richard Dean O'Neill. I like it."

"So do I." he shifted slightly. "Still not tired?"

"I think I can sleep now."

A look of disappointment crossed his face but was quickly hidden.

"I'm kidding Jack."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The flames in the fireplace leapt up while shadows danced on the walls.

Later, as the two collapsed into bed exhausted, Sam looked at her husband. "I love you Jack."

"Ditto."

And with one last passionate kiss, they fell asleep, each looking forward to the birth of their child and much, much more...

**THE END**

* * *

I strongly debated posting this as it is somewhat pointless and not very good but I hope you liked it and please review!

This is dedicated to my reviewers!


End file.
